Suprises
by lisa370472004
Summary: Second Fanfic THis is a somewhat sequel to What will they say? Last Chapter up! R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hey all. Here is my second fanfic. THis is somewhat of a sequel to What will they say? R&R  
  
Suprises  
  
3 months after the wedding of Gil and Sara  
  
Catherine was sitting with Sara in the kitchen of Gil and Sara's new house when Sara looked at Catherine"Cat I'm late. What am I going to do?" Catherine looked at sara and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder,"Sar, You need to take a home test. Come on lets go get one!" The next thing Sara knows they are at Walgreens looking at the home pregnacy test. "Cath which is better?" "Try this one. it says 99.9% Sara." Sara bought 2 test. When they got back to the house Sara went and took one. She hated waiting, but the box said 2 minutes. Two minutes felt like two years. Finally she looked at the clock. Two minutes and it is ready. Two lines. Sara yells"Cath, could you come here please and bring the other test." Cath walks in with the test and asked Sara"Well?" "POSTIVE, Cath I thought we was careful." Deep down she knew noone was really careful. THe second test came out postive also. Sara went and called her doctor and made an appointment for tomorrow afternoon. "Sar" cath says," I have to go get Linds from school will you be ok?" "Yea" says Sara. As Cath is leaving Gil comes home from a court appreance he had to make. Passing Cath she smiled and said. Good job.  
  
Clueless Gil walked in kissed Sara and said i have a suprise for you. Sara also says, "Bet mine is better" Gil tells Sara that he booked them on a late honeymoon to Hawaii leaving at the end of the week. Sara jumps up hugs gil and says how much she loves him. Gil says, "Sara honey what is your suprise?" Gil sweetheart. I'm going to have a baby." She said that through tears. Gil grabs sara swinging her around and saying "Finally, Im going tobe a father!!!!" "Put me down Gil, your making me dizzy" "I have a appoinment with Dr. Brady at 3:15 tomorrow afternoon. Do you want to go?" Sara asks Gil. "Of course I do honey!"  
  
"How about we go take a nap before we go out to grab something to eat?" I thought we was off tonight Gil?" Oh we are thats right" "Gil honey can you go get me Tapico Pudding please?" "Hmm. Sure honey anything for you. Is there anything else you want?" Sara goes to the freezer looks in"Hmm. How about some hot dogs and some chili?"  
  
Gil leaves to go to the store and Sara calls Cath. After 3 rings Cath pickes up"Willows" "Hey Cath, Gil is taking me to Hawaii! Isnt that great" "Sure is Sara. What did he say about the baby?" "He was happier than I was, started swinging me around saying Finally, Im going to be a father! Can you imiganie Gil Grissom saying that?" "Yes Sara I can. Im glad it went good for you. Remember the night is off for you and Gris" "Yep see you tomorrow!"  
  
Gil came back and fixed the pudding for Sara. "Oh Gil honey this is good. You even added mint in it. Just the way I like it. You are the best!!!" Sara sit and ate the whole bowl full of pudding and then decided to fall asleep on Gil's legs. She woke up feeling really naustated and ran to the bathroom. Gil came in behind her with a cold cloth rubbing her back. "Oh Gil why do you get sick? Why cant it be you doing this?" After saying that she laughed. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm trying. be pateint  
  
Suprises Chapter 2  
  
Eight am and Sara is waking up sick again. Sara sitting in the bathroom wondering if this morning sickness ever passes. Gil walks in and asks "Sara are you ok honey?" "Why hell no Gil. Im carrying a baby and I can't quit throwing up!" Gil does feel sorry for her and helps his wife up off the floor. "Sara honey come on lay back down and I will go get you some crackers and a hot cup of tea." Sara watches her husband walk out the door towards the kitchen. From the time Gil walked out the door till he walked back in Sara had done fell asleep. Gil says to his self"We have a appointment this afternoon and we can find out if all the sickness will go away soon." He hates seeing his beautiful wife this way. He lays back down with Sara and puts his arms around her. She wakes up and says"Gil I Love You. Thank you for marrying me" She falls back to sleep and Gil feels a tear falling down his cheek. He has never been in love like this. He is so happy that he found someone to love.  
  
Well here it is 12pm and Sara finally comes out of bed. She goes straight to the shower. After she gets out of the shower she walks into the kitchen where Gil is cooking lunch. "Honey that is smelling good." Gil turns around to Sara standing there in nothing but a towel and his breath is lost somewhere in between turning around and the woman standing in front of him. "Sara you know I have never seen you like this? You are so beautiful" Sara says "Thanks" and then she says" Gil my stomach is getting bigger" Gil laughs"Are you ready for lunch sweetheart?"  
  
The ate lunch cleaned up and is getting ready for the doctors appointment. They get to Dr. Brady's office at 3pm, fill paperwork out, and is waiting to be called back. "Sara Grissom. The doctor is ready for you" "This is it Gil. Im excited" "Hello Sara. This must be Gil your husband?" They go over her period pattern then "Sara you are around 2 and a half months. I am going to put you on prenatal vitamins and give you some pamplets to look at." Do you have any questions?" asks Dr. Brady. Gil speaks up and says" Does the morning sickness ever pass?" Dr. Brady laughs,"Of course it does. Around the Fourth or Fifth month. Now if you want to stop out front and schedule your next appointment we are done for this visit." Gil and Sara shakes Dr. Brady's hand and leaves.  
  
After leaving the doctor's office they stop and Taco Haven and get something to eat. "Sara i can't believe you just ate 4 bean burritos"says Gil. " That child will have one huge appetite." They decide to go home and take a nap before work. When they get up they get ready for work and go to the Lab.  
  
Walking into the Lab, Everyone yells"SUPRISE" the lab threw a Wedding shower/Baby shower for Gil and Sara. They have a good time until pagers go off everywhere.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Yes one chapter left then THis one will be over with:-D R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Third and final chapter. thanks for reading. i know its not the best but i'm just having alittle fun  
  
Suprises Chapter 3  
  
Sara is packing her bags for their week long honeymoon to Hawaii. As she is packing she gets the feeling someone is watching her. She turns around and see's her husband staring at her with a grin on his face and a beautifully wrapped box. "Gil what have you done?" Gil hands her the box, Sara unwraps the box slowly gasping at what is laying in it. A beautiful Christneing Gown."Sara this was mine when I was a child. My mother put it in a saftey deposit box for me to get when the time is right. THe time is right now. I have a beautiful wife and a child on the way." Sara is crying and throws her arms around Gil,"I Love You so much, Thank you. I know the baby will look great in this gown."  
  
Three hours later they are on the plane going to beautiful Hawaii. Sara is sitting in her seat, head on Gil shoulder sleeping. Gil is reading some kind of Novel. They arrive in Hawaii in less than 5 hours. They go straight to their Honeymood Suite and start their honeymoon. "Gil how did i get so lucky to finally be with you?" Sara asks. Gil only replied,"I realised how stupid and blind I was."  
  
Three hours after arriving at the hotel, they decide to go have something to eat. Once again the food didnt agree with Sara's ever growing stomach, the sickness passed and she decided on what to have. The waiter comes to get the orders. "I'll have the Chef Salad, Low Cal Ranch dressing" says Sara. Gil agrees with Sara"I'll have the same." After eating their salads, the decide to take a walk on the beach under the moonlight. "You know Sara I never really thought this day would come. Did you?", "No Gil I never did, but I am glad it did." Has Gil reaches for Sara's hand he looks at her in the moonlight and says, "Honey, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."  
  
The honeymoon finally came to an end, even though they didnt want it to. 21 rolls of film and a week later they are back in Vegas getting ready for work when Sara feels a little light-headed. Gil walks through the door and catches her just before she falls to the ground. Gil calls Catherine and has Cat hand out assignments so he take his wife to the hostipal. After blood test, the only possiable reason the doctors could come up with was pure exhaustion. Gil gave Sara the night off even though they just got back home.  
  
Gil walks into the lab and everyone is asking questions about Sara and the baby. "Guys they are both ol. THe doctor said she was just exhausted and I gave her the night off." They go about their merry ways except Catherine."Gil why don't you go on home also and take care of Sara. I can handle this one more night." Gil agrees and goes to leave.  
  
Sara looked suprised when Gil walked in the door."Cath, told me to come home and take care of you. Anything you need?" Sara looks at him,"I already have what i need. You"  
  
6months later  
  
"GIL, honey wake up. I think i am in labor!" Gil jumps up out of bed and scrambles to find everything he needs. He runs out the door leaving one major thing in the bedroom. "OH SHIT!"He runs back into the house,"Sara honey sorry, just ready for this baby."  
  
They get to the hostipal with the team waiting on them. They are waiting for 6 long hours. Gil finally comes out and says. "I have a son." Everyone starts shaking his hand and hugging him. "His name is Gilbert Alan Grissom, weighing 8pounds and 4 ounces."  
  
Sara is in the room waiting on Gil to come back to the room, as she is laying there she falls asleep. When Gil comes back into the room he has his son with him. He lays Gil Jr. down next to his wife and she wakes up saying"My two men."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N- hehe kinda bad i know. lol. i am done playing now. If Alan is Gil's middle name or not, Im not sure. IT sounded good:-) 


End file.
